LE BILAN SIRIUS
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: voilà un OS sur Sirius un peu mélo je crois,je suis fatiguée mais jetez un coup d'oeil si vous voulez, ça fai ttoujours plaisir


Bon ben , inspirée voici un autre one shot sur Sirius, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Le Bilan : Sirius**

J'ai été élevé dans la noble maison des Black, « Toujours purs », devise à laquelle on vous soumet au berceau.

Le bourrage de crâne n'a jamais rien donné de bon, surtout pas chez moi. Fais-ci, non pas comme ça ! Oui et bien je vous emmerde, chère mère ! Je pense que j'ai fini par lui dire à la vieille folle, nous étions fous dans cette lignée. Le mélange des genres, ce n'était pas leur tasse de sang, à ces chasseurs de pureté. Des idées dignes de ce cinglé de Hitler, vous savez le moldu qui a causé la seconde guerre mondiale, celui qui a sûrement inspiré Voldemort aussi.

_Nous, les Sang-purs, nous sommes fiers de notre ascendance et de pouvoir dire haut et fort que nous sommes des produits de croisements consanguins, et que si je suis comme ça c'est que mon père est aussi mon cousin !_

Objectivement, c'est vrai qu'il faut sauver une partie de notre famille mais pas au prix qu'il a coûté. Et puis, notre caste (avec une case en moins) est en voie de disparition. Quelle famille peut encore dire qu'il n'y aucun sang moldu dans son arbre généalogique ? Peu, et celles qui l'affirment ont modifiés leur arbre ou bien choisit de s'allier à des créatures magiques, ce qui ne donne pas toujours des résultats heureux je dois dire. Il suffit de voir l'aliénation si visible chez les Malfoy, ça va que ce monochrome de Lucius est marié avec ma chère Cissa, autrement son héritier aurait sûrement deux têtes et trois de Q.I !  
La vie au manoir était un enfer ! Non seulement, j'ai eut le droit à une éducation sévère, tyrannique même, mais ma mère a fini par déclencher notre déchéance. Si elle avait été un peu plus tolérante! Mon frère vivrait peut être encore ! La capacité d'adaptation, voilà ce qui sauve les espèces de la disparition.

**Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie : James Potter.**  
Ne croyez pas que je suis gay surtout ! C'est que l'on rencontre parfois, une âme qui complète la vôtre sans que cela soit amoureux ou sexuel. C'est juste un bout de notre ancien nous, enfin ça c'est une théorie. James, mon comparse, mon ami, mon frère. Notre amitié, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé de l'envie du suicide à chaque retour de mes visites dans la famille. Tes parents, nos parents presque. Comment ma mère a telle put me faire ? Sans amour, sans tendresse. Est-ce que c'était l'instinct de survie de l'espèce ? Sans doute.

Je faisais le con, le sûr de moi. Simple masque, c'était le carnaval tous les jours, on se marrait bien, nan ? J'adorais faire le pitre, avec toi, avec nous tous. Peter et Remus, nos cadets. A protéger. Et Remus qui nous faisait tant de mystères. Notre détermination a trouver la cause, et d'imposer notre amitié à ce loup solitaire.

_**Le passé fait mal, mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus beau. Je n'ai pas d'avenir, coincé, à errer tant que mon innocence n'est pas prouvée. Et cette douleur qui ne s'arrête pas !**_  
Votre mort, la trahison de Peter, la présence de Snape à Poudlard, le retour de Voldemort. Et Harry !  
Votre fils, celui que je n'aurais jamais. Il est beau, intelligent, Il a le meilleur de vous deux. Une réussite. J'aimerais l'aider plus que je ne le fais, c'est difficile. Enfermer dans ce trou à rat !

J'ai besoin de sortir, prendre l'air. M'amuser, prendre des risques, ça m'a toujours réussit, avant ! Je vais faire ça ! Sortir, il le faut, je deviens fou ! Par Merlin, qu'on m'aide enfin ! La liberté, rendez la moi, je ne l'ai jamais connue qu'auprès de vous, mes amis, mes frères.

Qui m'aidera ? Suis-je vraiment fou ? J'ai besoin de repos, enfin dormir, sans rêves … Dormir, rêver peut être, mourir aussi. Idée séduisante, dangereuse mais belle. A quoi ressemble la mort ? A la liberté ?

Notes : Je sais que c'est un peu bizzare comme truc à lire, mais c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Ne jugez pas trop séverement, je tapeà moitié épuisée.Prochain épisode très bientôt promis, n'oubliez pas les commentaires. Me tuer si vous voulez et peut être améliorer ma façon de faire ...


End file.
